A Basketball Game
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Amber, Tammy and Darla happen upon Corny, Paulie, IQ and Brad playing basketball one afternoon....


**A/N **_Here is some sillyness that I thought up during tournament time for college basketball though its unfortunately almost over..I was originally going to put this in **An Afternoon Study Break **but as I wrote it I decided that it could be long enough for a separate oneshot...I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

Amber, Darla, and Tammy walked by the basketball court near the park. It was a nice spring day and the three girls were on their way to the ice cream parlor to get root beer floats.

"Is that Corny?" Tammy asked.

Amber's head immediately turned towards the court. In seconds she noticed him throwing the basketball through the hoop. Sweat was glistening on his handsome face. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue cotton pants.

"I didn't know Corny played," Amber stated.

"Though he does appear more athletic without his usual suit and tie," she added smiling.

Darla smiled. "Look there's Paulie." She didn't want to admit but she had a small crush on Paulie and seeing him move on the court almost made her swoon.

"And IQ and Brad," Tammy added. Tammy like Darla had a crush but hers was on IQ.

They were similarly attired. Paulie wore a light green t-shirt and black pants, IQ had a white shirt and red pants. Brad had a black shirt and green pants.

"Do you think we could go and watch them?" Amber inquired.

Tammy shrugged. "I don't think they'd mind."

Darla's eyes lit up with an idea. "I wonder if they could use another player."

Amber stared at her. "You play basketball?"

She nodded. "I have a few times with Fender and Bix when we were doing nothing else."

Tammy smiled. "Maybe you can give the boys some competition."

"I think I could," Darla said matching her smile.

The court was medium sized and had fencing around it. The pavement had white lines painted on it to show where the three point range was and where to shoot free throws. There were bleachers situated on the right from where the guys were playing. The three girls found the entrance to the court a few feet from where they were standing and walked in. The opening was a small section cut out from the fence. Corny, IQ, Paulie and Brad were so busy that none of them noticed the new audience. Darla coughed and they stopped and turned. The ball bounced off to the side.

"Hi," IQ said. He smiled at Tammy.

"Have you come to see me beat these amateurs?" Brad asked.

"In your dreams Brad," Paulie told him.

"Hey the Bradster can hit the hoop every time."

"Is that why you missed the last three shots?" Paulie asked.

"They hit the rim," Brad retorted.

Paulie rolled his eyes. "Yeah but didn't make it all the way in the basket."

"I didn't know you played Corny," Amber said. She couldn't help but stare at him, her lips curled upward.

He chuckled. "I play with my brothers from time to time."

"And we run circles around you," IQ told him.

Corny rolled his eyes. "When have you run circles around me?"

IQ thought for a moment. "Only in the last five out of seven games we've played."

Corny shook his head. "Maybe you need to recheck those numbers bro."

IQ crossed his arms. "No I don't."

"Would you mind if I played a game with you?" Darla asked.

"You play basketball!" Paulie said.

"I bet I can win too," Darla stated.

Paulie looked incredulous. "Who have you ever played against?"

She just smiled. "Fender and Bix."

"I've seen them in gym. They are hardly a threat on the court," Paulie said.

"Are you guys just going to talk or can I play?" Darla asked.

Paulie looked at the others who just nodded.

"Welcome to the game Darla," Corny said smiling.

"Wait we need one more player to make it even," IQ told them.

"I'll just watch," Amber said. She was wearing a pink dress and kitten heels, inappropriate attire for sports.

"What about you Tammy?" Brad asked.

"Yes Tam you are athletic in gym," Darla said.

She looked around and gave a small smile at IQ before turning to Darla. "Alright. I'm glad we're wearing pedal pushers today."

Darla nodded. Tammy wore a pair of blue pedal pushers and a white shirt. Darla had on green pedal pushers and a light green shirt.

"So who's going to be on what team?" Corny inquired.

Paulie smiled. "I say we have me, Darla and Tammy on one team and you guys on the other."

IQ shook his head. "Don't you think it'd be better to have Tammy on one team and Darla on the other?"

Brad nudged Paulie. "That way if Darla was on the other team you'd be able to brush up against her more," he said trying to speak softly.

"I heard that Brad," Darla said.

"I think IQ has a good idea despite Brad's comment," Corny told them.

"Let's have me, Darla and IQ on one team and Brad, Tammy and Paulie the other," he added.

The others nodded as they went to stand by their teammates. Amber went to the bleachers and brushed out the wrinkles on her skirt before sitting. She gazed towards them ready for the game to begin.

Corny cleared his throat. "Ok the first to reach ten points is the winner."

Darla bent down ready for the ball. "Ok, you're going down Schneider."

"In your dreams Grant," Paulie shot back smiling.

Tammy kissed IQ's cheek. "Good luck IQ.

He touched the spot where her lips had been and grinned. "You too Tam."

"Hey guys no kissing," Brad told them.

"You know you're going down too Webster," IQ said.

"I bet I can score more points than you Collins," Brad retorted.

"Come on guys I thought we were going to play not talk," Corny told them.

They took their places as Corny and Paulie stood opposite each other. Darla and IQ stood to Corny's right and left respectively with Tammy and Brad opposite them.

Corny bounced the ball to Paulie and he bounced it back. "Check," he told them.

Corny then bounced the ball and ran right past Paulie and threw the ball in the hoop.

"One," he said.

Paulie frowned. "Hey I wasn't ready."

Corny smiled. "Made it all the more easier to score."

"Next time won't be so easy," Paulie said taking the ball and moving back to their starting positions.

Corny looked over to Amber. "Hey Amber would you be score keeper?" he shouted.

"Um sure Corny."

He flashed his pearly whites. "Thanks doll."

Amber's heart stopped for a moment before restarting. "You're welcome." She took out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen. She wrote _Corny _in one column with a one and _Paulie _in the other.

They checked the ball again and started towards the basketball. Paulie thought that Corny was going to shoot the ball but he passed it to Darla. She twisted her body as she jumped up and threw the basketball in the hoop.

"Wow," Paulie murmured.

Darla eyes sparkled. "Told you I played."

The ball was checked again but this time Tammy grabbed it from Darla and threw it in.

"That's one for us," Brad said proudly.

"Yeah but we're still one up on you," IQ shot back.

"Not for long," Brad said. After they began again Brad grabbed the ball and using the backboard tossed the ball in the hoop.

"Now we are tied," he told everyone.

"For now," IQ said as he grabbed the ball and ran to the hoop easily throwing it in.

Brad scowled. "Hey that's cheating."

"It looked like a fair point to me," Darla told him.

"Amber make sure to note that point," IQ yelled towards Amber.

"You got it!" Amber shouted back.

"That's not how you play," Brad noted.

"We're just having fun," Darla said.

"What about playing fair?" Paulie asked.

Corny walked over. "Just let it go guys, let's get back to the game shall we?"

The others nodded and took their positions. The ball was checked to Paulie then the game resumed. It went on for quite some time before Corny's team was declared the winner.

"Better luck next time Schneider," Darla told him shaking his hand.

Paulie smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Next time I want to be on your team Grant."

Tammy kissed IQ's cheek. "Congratulations IQ."

He grinned. "Thanks Tam."

Amber smiled as she approached them. "You were great Corny!"

"As were you all," she added.

"Are you sure you didn't just mean Corny?" Brad asked her.

"Be quiet Brad!" Amber said blushing a bit.

"Hey we were heading to the ice cream parlor before we saw you guys playing, want to join us?" Tammy asked.

"You know I never turn down ice cream, Brad said.

IQ and Paulie rolled their eyes at him. "We'd like that," IQ answered.

Amber gazed at Corny. "What about you Corny?"

He smiled at her. "Sure I could use a treat."

IQ grabbed the basketball as the others gathered up their things.

"Shall we ladies," Corny said offering his arm to Amber. She eagerly took it. IQ and Paulie offered their arms to Tammy and Darla. The girls took it.

"Let's go ladies and gents," Brad said taking the lead. He was practically bouncing around like the basketball with excitement.

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads at him before following.


End file.
